Fighting for the wrong side
by naturaleaderofthesuperteens
Summary: Percy and Annabeth can't be together because of their parents. Will this change Percy's mind to save the gods?Will he betray them or will he fight for them?
1. goodbye

**Hello everyone!Hope you enjoy my new please check out my poll and my super teens takes place after .**

**Disclaimer: Am I Rick Riordan?Ummmm...NO.**

"Come on mom!We are going to be late!" I whined to an overly protective mother.

"Percy,how can you be late to camp if you need to be there in four hours? Besides,I'm just making sure that you have everything for camp."

"I already have everything I need mom. Can we just leave already?"

"Fine! Let's go before you explode."

"Finally!" I said as I hurried out of my apartment and towards my mom's car. Five minutes later after putting all my stuff in the back and bucklig up we were on our way to my favorite place on Earth. Camp Half-Blood!

"So Percy" my mom casually said,"how's Annabeth?"

I mentally groaned. Why did she have to bring Annabeth up? Could we just talk about something else?

"I don't know mom. I haven't talked to her since last summer." I said.

"Percy" she said as she pulled up at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill," I may not know all that is going on between you and Annabeth, but I do know that you like her. Percy... you should tell her how you feel."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that? It will just make things more awkward than they already are."

"Percy you don't really know that do you?"

"No" I said looking down.

"Please Percy just try talking to her. You probably won't live past your 16th birthday. I don't think you want to die before telling her."

"I guess. Thanks for the advice mom."

"No problem sweetie. Now you should probably get going, but first here you go." she said as she handed me a small box wrapped with sea green paper.

"What is it?"

"Your birthday present." she said with a smile.

"Thanks ." Then she drove away. This was probably the lat time I would ever see her. After standing at the base of the hill thinking about all the good times I spent with my mom I grabbed my things and made my way up the hill towards camp. Not knowing what to expect.

**How was that? Please review!**


	2. Back at camp

**Sorry for the delay everybody,but I have been very busy.I just had my finals and I have to take the CAHSEE (california high school exit exam) in about two I did very bad in school this anyway please enjoy chapter 2 of Fighting for the Wrong to anybody who tought that Percy's mom was OOC.I had lost my paper and I wrote wrong,so just ignore she said that and instead think of her as crying and telling Percy to be carefull.**

**Disclaimer: There are 2 reasons why this is not possible. 1:I am not a guy and 2:I am not that good of a writer.**

As I made my way to the Big House I was greeted by many of the other camper,who were busy unpacking and visiting I passed the Ares cabin I was met with many evil I reached the Big House I saw that Chiron and Mr.D were playing pinochle,as soon as Chiron saw me he came over to welcome me back.

"Percy" he said as he approached me in his wheelchair,"how have you been?Not to many monster attacks I hope."

"Oh hey Chiron"I answered,"I'm a couple of monsters but Rachel was on the lookout for me throughout the year."

Then I heard a faint cough.I turned to find Annabeth standing at the stared coldly at me for about ten seconds before turning to Chiron.

"Chiron,Grover's awake."

"Ah,thank you child." Chiron said as Annabeth whent back into the Big House.

"What hapened to Grover?"I asked.

"Well he was on his way to the Amazon Forest when a monster ambushed the monster was strong,he was able to escape with just minor 's in the infirmary right case you want to see him."

"Okay,thanks Chiron"I said then I made my way to the infirmary.

As I neared the infirmary I could hear Annabeth and Grover quietly talking,altough I couldn't hear what they were talking I walked inside the room they stopped talking.

I made my way to Grovers bed and sat on a chair by his side.

"Hey G-Man,how you feeling?"I asked him altough he was very pale and looked as he hadn't slept for five days.

"I'm fine"he said tiredly,"how you been?"

"'t say I'm having the time of my life,but hey I made it this have you been up to?"

"Not much,just you know,trying to save the wild and spreading the word about Pan."

"Any luck?"I asked trying to ignore Annabeth's cold stare.

"A bit,but you humans are very dirty."he said with a laugh.

"Hey!I recycle."I said trying to sound offended.

"Whatever."he said with a smile,"So,fought any monsters lately?"

"A couple,but Rachel was keeping lookout for I was able to avoid some of them."Then I heard another cough as Annabeth got up from where she was sitting.

"Grover I need to go now.I'll come back after lunch."

"Okay,bye." Then she left without even looking my way.

**So did you like it?Sorry if it didn't have enough detail,but I don't have many ideas right R& tell me if you have any ideas for what the present might check out the super teens on my profile.**


	3. Last Olympian sneak peek

**Hello fellow PJO fans,I have wonderfull you all know the Last Olympian comes out in 61 days, but i found a sneak peak n the UK page for here it if anybody was dissapointed because it was not my story but this was important. Also this contains Percabeth,you just gotta look real hard.**

"Get back!" I slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away

from Annabeth. "No one touches her!" "Interesting," Kronos said.

He towered above me on his skeletal horse, his scythe in his hand. He studied the

scene with narrowed eyes, as if he could sense that I'd just come close to death, the

way a wolf can smell fear.

"Bravely fought, Percy," he said. "But it's time to surrender -- or the girl dies."

"Percy, don't," Annabeth groaned. Her shirt was soaked with blood. I had to get her

out of here.

"Blackjack!" I yelled.

As fast as light, the pegasus swooped down and clamped his teeth on the straps of

Annabeth's armor. They soared away over the river before the enemy could even

react.

Kronos sighed. "Some day soon, I am going to make pegasus soup. But in the

meantime . . ." He dismounted, his scythe glistening in the dawn light. "I'll settle for

another dead demigod."

I met his first strike with Riptide. The impact shook the entire bridge, but I held my

ground. Kronos's smile wavered.

With a yell, I kicked his legs out from under him. His scythe skittered across the

pavement. I stabbed downward, but he rolled aside and regained his footing. His

scythe flew back to his hands.

"So . . ." He studied me, looking mildly annoyed. "You had the courage to visit the

Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him. If only you had supplied

my host body instead . . . but no matter. I am still more powerful. I am a TITAN."

He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe, and a wave of pure force blasted me

backwards. Cars went careening. Demigods – even Luke's own men – were blown

off the edge of the bridge. Suspension cords whipped around and I skidded halfway

back to Manhattan


	4. author's note

Sorry.

Due to school, family, and a lot of other things I cannot continue this story anymore. I anyone would like to continue please just pm me so I can announce the change. I am truly sorry but 4 AP classes and band, piano, and having to be at school from 7 am to 3:30 pm will not be easy for me. I will however continue my PJO poetry.

Mesz


End file.
